Gamers
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Golden Pair, Eiji is marvellous at fighting games but solving the problems that appears in different RPGs is another story. Those are Oishi’s speciality, if Oishi would just stop studying that’s it.Fluff and one-Shot


**Title: **Gamers

**Pairing: **Golden Pair

**Rating****: **K+

**Summary:**Eiji is marvellous at fighting games but solving the problems that appears in different RPGs is another story. Those are Oishi's speciality, if Oishi would just stop studying that's it.

**Warnings: **MaleXMale, don't like don't read, also very VERY minor spoilers of the Project Zero 2 game xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, if I did the majority of them would be doing something completely different than playing tennis…..

**A/N:**So, why I wrote this? Well it just popped into my head after having another Project Zero marathon with one of my friends. How it was? Let me just express my undying hate for blackouts…

Eiji was annoyed; in fact he was more than annoyed. It was a bit of a mystery since the redhead often was the incarnation of pure joy, especially when he and his doubles partner spent some time together. However, even though they had Oishi's house all to themselves since the other boy's parents visited some relatives in another town and even though Oishi was sitting on his bed, not even half a meter away from Eiji's current position on the floor, the redhead was irritated. The reason was simple; he didn't get enough attention from his lover.

The acrobat crossed his legs and leaned his back against the edge of the bed when another cut scene appeared on the screen before his eyes. He sighted and placed the controller in his knee as he found out that the main character actually was stupid enough to make an unnecessary sound again while she was hiding, which of course ended with the ghost detecting her and the cut scene ended and Eiji found himself in a battle with another ghost. "Mouu…" he sighted before he once again picked up the controller. "I swear, if the main character actually tried to keep her mouth shut the game wouldn't even last three hours…"

Oishi groaned in response, he hadn't quite caught what Eiji was saying, but netherles he didn't want to leave his partner without an answer, even if it was half hearted. Sometimes the raven haired man wondered if he spoiled Eiji a bit too much. Even if Eiji often was the centre of attention the childish boy never seemed to get enough, and Oishi often had no problem in letting Eiji become the only one in his world. But when he wasn't able to, like now Eiji would sulk and Oishi started to wonder if the redhead was so used to being spoiled that he had started to take it for granted.

"Ne, Oishi?" Eiji glanced over his shoulder and faced his doubles partner and Oishi frowned slightly in response before he gave Eiji a quick glance over the edge of the book he was reading. He had an important test in a few days, and there were very few things he hated more than not being fully prepared. "Oooooishiiiiiii…." Eiji chanted gently, but when he got didn't get any response he continued;

"The door is locked!" he complained while he turned around and placing his chin on the bed, nodding in the direction of the television. Oishi didn't even look up from his book and Eiji cursed under his breath before he tried again. "What should I do Oishi? Help me? Pretty please?"

Eiji was pretty good when it came down to fighting games, or rather it didn't matter which game it was, as long as it involved any kind of fighting Eiji had a huge advantage because of his ability to catch even the slightest movement with his eyes. However, RPG's which demanded the player to be able to solve different kinds of problems wasn't Eiji's thing at all. Sure, as soon as a fight occurred Eiji would complete it without almost losing any HP whatsoever, but when it came down to being able to solve different quizzes and riddles to be able to fight a boss Eiji failed… big times.

"Eiji, if the door is locked you'll just have to find the key," Oishi told him patiently before he turned his attention back to his book. He had to read this, and then… he closed his eyes for a brief moment before he returned to his homework. He had fought with his decreasing concentration for the last hour. After having studied six hours straight the information he was reading didn't want to cooperate and stay in his head more than two seconds after he had read it. It didn't matter how serious Oishi was with his studying, there was a limit to how much time he could go on without a pause, and he knew that he already had passed the limit a long time ago.

Eiji never failed to surprise him, even in situations like these. When he though about it his partner had been pretty quiet for the last hours. Well, expect for the time when Eiji had succeeded killing a ghost in one blow because his timing had been more than perfect. Then the redhead had danced around in his room and shouted happily, wanting nothing more to be praised while the cut scene which was supposed to tell him what to do next started playing…

But that wasn't the point. The point was that Oishi suddenly understood that Eiji had kept an eye on him, or he had somehow felt it through their connection that his partners' brain was at his limit and decided that Oishi needed a break. He stared in amazement at his lover whom grinned back at him and his eyes softened as he looked at the delicate form in front of him.

"Where do I find the key then?" it was more a murmur than an actual question and Oishi swallowed. "Ne, tell me Shuchiro…" the redhead looked directly at him with his big bright eyes and pouted slightly. To Eiji's joy Oishi sighted and gave in, sliding down on the floor beside him and demanded his partner to give him the controller.

"Hey Oishi, you're pretty good at those things!" Eiji exclaimed cheerfully and Oishi chuckled back. "Does that mean I am incompetent at everything else?" he saw Eiji put out his tongue and he laughed inwardly. Right now there was almost nothing more the vice captain could wish for. His lover was pressed up tight against his side and would every now and then pat him on the shoulder to tell him something, or lean forward to whisper something in his ear, his breath tickling his tender earlobe which sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

"Ah! You're going to get killed Oishi! Here give me!" and before Oishi had anything to say in the matter the younger one of them had snatched back the controller from his hands and continued the fight. Well it was true it hadn't gone THAT well, Oishi had never really liked that type of enemy they were fighting now, but to say that he was going to die was an exaggeration. _'But'_, he thought. _'Eiji is Eiji, he probably got tired of watching me play for so long._

He smiled softly; it was just like Eiji to be the most active everywhere, not only on the court. So he let his lover do as he pleased and decided to watch him for awhile. Studying the soft lines of his face, not missing a single expression that was passing by under the battle. Irritation when he weren't able to dodge an attack, triumph when he succeeded to get a good picture and as the ghost let out a cry and everything went dark his lovers brow furrowed and he bit his lower lip in concentration it was in that moment Oishi wasn't able to hold back anymore. He placed a hand on the redheads chin, tilting it away from the screen to meet his lips in a gentle kiss.

Eiji murmured and fought for a few seconds before Oishi heard the controller hit the ground and arms wrapped themselves around his head and small, gentle hands buried themselves in his hair, pressing him closer. He moved slowly between his partners legs, capturing him between the bed and himself. Eiji moaned, shifting his hips and gently nibbled on his lower lip and he understood what the other part wanted and opened his mouth to invited Eiji's tongue for a small fight. His hands found the edge of Eiji's top and without any hesitation he let his hands roam freely under the fabricate earning a few whimpers every now and then that urged him on so he simply pulled the jumper over Eiji's head and threw it into a corner somewhere.

Suddenly Eiji's eyes shut open and he placed his hands on Oishi's shoulders and gently pushed him away and breaking the heated kiss at the same time. Both of them were breathing heavily and Oishi closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Eiji's.

"We are going to die" Eiji panted and Oishi furrowed his eyebrow before he understood that Eiji was talking about the game they had been playing. "I don't care" he muttered back and placed a soft kiss on his partner's neck.

"But it took so long time to…" Oishi was usually a very gentle person, but even he could be stubborn and selfish whenever he wanted and right now was one of those moments. The last thing the vice captain wanted just now was to let go of the redhead. Even if Eiji just wanted to pause the game the controller was to far away for his taste, so therefore he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Eiji's again to shut him up. The redhead tried once more to weakly push him away as screams was heard from the television but Oishi just simple grabbed Eiji's hands and pinned them to the bed over the acorbats head without any greater effort.

Attacking his partner's neck again he mumbled against the soft creamy skin. "I don't care" and to show Eiji what he meant he rocked his hip forward once and the redhead whimpered underneath him. Eiji bucked his hips again in an attempt to get friction but Oishi denied him it. He could hear the redhead panting underneath him and it was like music to his ears.

"Moeee!!! Oishi I hate you!" Eiji cried out when he restarted the game from the latest save point. "I have to replay the last three hours because of you!" he groaned and threw his partner a quick glance. Oishi on the other hand didn't seem to be able to care less as he had once again returned to his book. "Oishi, I am talking to you here!"

"Yeah, yeah" Oishi sighted not even glancing at his lover. "You hate me. I am the most evil person in the world. Something I missed?" he chuckled slightly as he heard a heavily thud as Eiji threw one of the pillows that had fallen down from his bed to the other side of his room. "You have to get that one later Eiji"

"I hate you!" the redhead mumbled "I Really, REALLY hate you!"

"I know, I know…"

"I Really, really, REALLY hate you Oishi!"

"Yes something else?" he answered patiently, he knew everything there was to know about his partner and he knew the redheads stubbornness and habit of saying things he didn't really mean.

"When will you be ready?" the question was nothing more like a whisper but Oishi smiled and for the first time since Eiji had started to fight over the lost saved game data he looked directly at his lover.

"A few hours more" he could see the disagreement in the others eye and quickly added; "If you start playing now I think we'll finish about the same time." A mischievous grin spread across Eiji's face. "So, as soon as I finish the game you'll put those nasty books away?"

"I didn't say…"

"Yosh, I am going to break the record!"

"Eiji! I didn't…" But the readhead didn't listen anymore.

So what do you think? Personally I think the golden pair is pure fluff even in the anime… *just watched National tournament 24 and practically got nosebleed in the end... seriously….* R&R!!


End file.
